


Rubik's

by tea_in_tea



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Human, Angst, First Time, Friendship, Gender Issues, Genderqueer Character, Other, Romance, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-14
Updated: 2015-07-14
Packaged: 2018-04-09 08:44:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4341830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tea_in_tea/pseuds/tea_in_tea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Школьное ау.<br/>Кастиэль - андрогинный гендерквир, а Дин не имеет ни малейшего понятия, как себя вести.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rubik's

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Rubik's](https://archiveofourown.org/works/215914) by [nonnie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nonnie/pseuds/nonnie). 



> Разрешение на перевод получено.
> 
> Кто такие гендерквиры, вы можете прочитать [ тут ](https://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/%D0%93%D0%B5%D0%BD%D0%B4%D0%B5%D1%80%D0%BA%D0%B2%D0%B8%D1%80)  
> Если вы хотите написать трансофобный/циссексистский комментарий, подумайте об этом хорошо и... не пишите его. Спасибо. 
> 
> В оригинале используются местоимения zie/zir/zirself. В русском языке, к сожалению, ни аналогичных, ни гендерно-нейтральных местоимений нет, поэтому я остановилась на он/его, отталкиваясь от слова "человек", которое мужского рода. Но это не значит, что Кастиэль идентифицирует себя как парня.
> 
> Вы можете найти этот перевод еще и на моем профиле на [Фикбуке](https://ficbook.net/authors/361258).

Когда он был младше, на лужайке его родителей постоянно толпились журналисты, которые спрашивали: «Почему вы это делаете?», и «Это социальное явление?», и «Что вы думаете о других родителях?». Как будто должно быть что-то большее, чем то, что они дали своему единственному ребёнку свободу определения.

Вопросы – это нормально, любопытство нормально, презрительные косые взгляды полностью нормальны и в большинстве случаев ожидаемы.

Что ненормально (и совершенно ново) – это Дин Винчестер, который замер в эту секунду и смотрит на Кастиэля широко распахнутыми глазами. Отвертку он держит во рту, а перед ним – открытый шкафчик Кастиэля.

\- Что, - Кастиэль замирает, злость растет вместе с удивлением, - ты делаешь?

Дин открывает рот, и отвертка падает ему в руку. Он выглядит настолько потрясенным, насколько так себя чувствует Кастиэль; и когда он переводит взгляд на шкафчик, Дин отдергивает руку от его вещей.

Это не воровство и не вандализм. Это хуже.

Кастиэль делает шаг вперед, захлопывая шкафчик, и это заставляет Дина подпрыгнуть.

\- В чем твоя проблема? – шипит он.

\- Эм, ни в чем, - слабо протестует Дин, убирая руку с отверткой за спину.

Но Кастиэль знает. Он думает, что ему следовало знать это с того дня, когда Мэри Винчестер зашла, чтобы поприветствовать их семью от имени соседей. Дин помогал ей донести пирог; он лениво и незаинтересованно глядел по сторонам, пока не заметил Кастиэля.

Кастиэль напрягся тогда, даже несмотря на успокаивающее присутствие мамы. Она уже начала небольшой дружелюбный разговор. Мэри была вежливой; она вскинула брови вверх, когда взглянула на Кастиэля, но ничего больше, но, ах, Дин. Кастиэль закатил глаза про себя, не удивляясь ухмылке, которая медленно растянулась на лице Дина. Когда разговор между родителями начал затихать, Мэри извинилась и ушла. Дин задержался всего лишь для того, чтобы произнести первые слова, адресованные Кастиэлю:

\- Милые вьетнамки.

\- В них удобно, - резко произнес Кастиэль, только потом понимая, что Дин говорил об его обуви. Дверь закрылась, Винчестеры ушли, и Кастиэль подошел к окну, наблюдая, как они удалялись.

\- Они милые, - сказала мама Кастиэля.

\- Думаю, да.

Когда они полностью скрылись из виду, Кастиэль развернулся и заметил свое отражение в зеркале в столовой. Он видел то, что видел Дин: беспорядочные темные волосы, слишком мягкие глаза для типичного парня, слишком тяжелая челюсть для типичной девушки, мужская рубашка с закатанными рукавами, бледные небритые икры, которые выглядывали из-под прямой черной юбки.

Старые вьетнамки с Бэтменом были последним, о чем Кастиэль волновался.

Это должно было быть предзнаменованием хороших событий. Или, даже если не хороших, то хотя бы терпимых. То, что Дин рылся в шкафчике Кастиэля, пытаясь узнать, что у него в штанах, явно не подходит под описание таких хороших вещей.

\- Ты надеялся найти тампоны? – холодно спрашивает Кастиэль. – Или лосьон после бритья?

Дин открывает рот и тут же его закрывает. Он испуган. Он должен быть испуганным.

Кастиэль тыкает пальцем в ключицу Дина. Большинство парней и парочка девушек шарахаются от него постоянно, и хотя Дин никогда этого не делал во время их работы в классе как партнеры по лабораторкам, он делает это сейчас. Его передергивает, и он явно хочет сбежать.

Кастиэль пытается подавить неприятное чувство в своем животе.

\- Не хочешь теперь облапать меня, и мы покончим с этим?

Это заставляет Дина перестать паниковать.

\- Я бы никогда не сделал этого, - воскликнул он.

\- Что, серьезно? – цинично отвечает Кастиэль. – Я, получается, просто придумал, что ты преследуешь меня по школе, донимаешь моих родителей дома и взламываешь мой шкафчик?

Все эти поступки, если собрать их вместе, очевидны, но до этого момента Кастиэль не мог понять, зачем они были нужны. Не когда Дин спросил, какие местоимения использовать, когда их поставили в пару для лабораторки, не когда Дин шутил, чтобы разрядить обстановку, когда Кастиэль пытался попасть в бейсбольную команду, не когда Дин толкнул Гордона в стену, что могло перерасти в серьезные неприятности.

\- Я могу объяснить, - говорит Дин. Он задыхается, открывает рот, когда Кастиэль предоставляет ему возможность. – Я… Блять.

Разочарование – слишком простое слово. Оно должно было появиться на лице Кастиэля, потому что плечи Дина опустились, а взгляд уткнулся в пол. Он напряжен, готов и ожидает заслуженную расплату. У Кастиэля есть полное право отомстить, но вместо этого у него появляется желание сказать что-то, чтобы улучшить ситуацию.

\- Ты мне нравился, - говорит Кастиэль. Дин поднимает голову, и что-то небольшое, но обнадеживающее появляется в его взгляде. – Я думал, что ты лучше окружающих.

Дин вздрагивает.

\- Нет, - он говорит с таким неверием, что Кастиэль удивленно моргает. – Я не лучше, действительно не лучше.

Кастиэль издает разочарованный звук, не зная, что делать с таким поворотом событий. Его жизнь всегда была полной свобод и несправедливости, но он мог легко справиться с этим. А теперь Дин, этот комок противоречий, говорит ему, что он один из них, когда это не так – не считая того, что он взломал шкафчик Кастиэля.

\- Ты собираешься пожаловаться на меня? – спрашивает Дин. Он пожимает плечами, покорно, а не пренебрежительно. – Я понимаю.

\- Ой, хватит, - выкрикивает Кастиэль. Он хочет ударить Дина, задушить Дина, потребовать, чтобы Дин перестал ожидать худшего от себя самого и Кастиэля. – Я тебя не понимаю. Иногда ты можешь быть одним… А потом другим… А иногда ты на меня смотришь, как…

\- Как? Это плохо? – быстро спрашивает Дин. – Это плохой взгляд? Потому что я знаю: плохие взгляды точно заслуживают удара по яйцам.

Кастиэль уже готов сказать «да», но Дин бледнеет и паникует, так что он вздыхает и говорит:

\- Нет, ты не угрожаешь, - он знает, что такое угрозы, а Дин больше раздражает, чем что-то другое. – Но в последнее время, когда я вижу тебя, ты смотришь на меня так, как будто ты хочешь…

Лицо Дина становится странно бледным.

\- Это не хорошо, - говорит Кастиэль, скрещивая руки. – Что ты тут делал? Это вообще не хорошо, это довольно-таки отвратительно и я злюсь на тебя.

\- Прости, - мямлит Дин, краснея. – Мне так жаль, черт возьми.

\- Отлично, - холодно произносит Кастиэль, не удивляясь ругательствам.

Но Дин всего лишь стонет «твою мать» и трет руками лицо.

\- Как это может быть моей жизнью? Как это может быть моим кризисом?

Он кладет руки на плечи Кастиэля – они теплые, а само его присутствие немного ошеломляет – и он наклоняется немного, чтобы их глаза были друг напротив друга.

\- Ты очешуенен, Кас. Ты даже не представляешь, насколько ты очешуенен, а я придурок.

Это самое странное извинение, которое слышал Кастиэль.

\- Спасибо?

\- Блин, я действительно все испортил, - бормочет Дин, тряся головой. – Мне жаль, я просто… Я увлекся, но я не хотел.

\- Уверен, что ты не хотел.

\- Слушай, я держу свое слово, да? – спрашивает Дин серьезно, Кастиэль никогда его не слышал таким. Кастиэль медленно кивает, и Дин с облегчением выдыхает. – Я обещаю, что я никогда снова не буду трогать твои вещи. И не буду злить тебя, я не знал, что ты заметил, но… дерьмо, это не так должно звучать.

\- Наверное, тебе стоит сейчас уйти, - предлагает Кастиэль.

Дин бормочет еще одно ругательство, пятится назад и снова паника появляется в его глазах.

\- Да, я думаю, что должен, - он почти что спотыкается, спеша уйти.

\- Я знаю, что ты снял те дискредитирующие плакаты, - говорит Кастиэль ему в спину, и Дин замирает. – И ты разобрался с теми парнями, которые разрисовали краской мою машину. Но это не дает тебе никакого права. Вообще.

Плечи Дина немного опускаются, но он не оборачивается.

\- Я знаю.

Через неделю Кастиэль думает, что в то мгновение, когда Дин уходит, кончается все.

Дин держит свое обещание не следить (это хорошо), и не избегает взглядов и говорит с Кастиэлем, когда есть что сказать (а это отлично). В то же время, Кастиэль быстро замечает, что больше нет рук на его плечах, нет раздражающих встряхиваний волос, нет хитрых подмигиваний, которыми, как всегда думал Кастиэль, Дин любит смущать людей.

Дин никогда раньше не избегал случайных прикосновений; он тактильный со всеми, и в прошлом это включало и Кастиэля. Теперь же Дин дает Кастиэлю много пространства, когда они сталкиваются; он ведет себя вежливо и уважительно, и это очень бесит, даже если Кастиэль знает, что он не делает ничего неправильного.

Когда Кастиэль рассказывает об этом маме, она похлопывает его по руке и говорит:

\- Ну, солнышко, ты же принял извинения?

Кастиэль имеет право злиться. Дин не такой, как большинство, и Кастиэль уважает его достаточно, чтобы ждать от него большего. Вот почему живот Кастиэля завязывается в узел, а в его груди становится теснее, когда он думает об этом, потому что почему. Почему Дин хочет доказать, что он невнимательная задница, когда он не такой?

Почти две недели профессионального расстояния больше, чем достаточно. На следующей лабораторке Кастиэль готов увидеть Дина, он принял решение. Как только мистер Сингер заканчивает инструктаж и класс заполняется разговорами и шумом приборов, Кастиэль поворачивается к Дину и говорит:

\- Ты знаешь, что ты сделал неправильно, Дин?

Дин дергается, и ручка падает с его уха, куда он положил ее.

\- Черт, Кас, я еще не успел ничего установить, а ты уже ругаешь меня?

\- Нет, я имею в виду то, что было раньше, - говорит Кастиэль, регулируя горелку Бунзена. – Ты понимаешь, почему я расстроен из-за тебя?

Дин кривится.

\- Ну, да? Я вторгся в твою частную жизнь.

\- Да, - говорит Кастиэль. Дин отходит, чтобы принести вещи, которые им нужны. Кастиэль смотрит ему в след и удивляется: в этом весь Дин, он видит очевидное там, где другие начали бы изворачиваться и врать. Он может и не признавать этого, но он видит.

\- Эй, мистер Сингер идет, - шипит Джо. Он снова сосредотачивается на работе.

Дин и Кастиэль хорошо работают вместе. Они переговариваются, когда заканчивают работать. Дин отвлекается только один раз, когда должен был сосредоточиться на показаниях. Это хорошо. Они всегда были хороши, когда все остальное было терпимым, и Кастиэль вообще не понимает этого.

Еще одно о Дине: он замечает намного больше, чем люди ожидают. Урок кончается и все начинают убирать; и настает очередь Кастиэля подпрыгнуть, когда Дин мягко говорит:

\- Ты можешь попросить себе в пару кого-то другого. Все в порядке.

Дин смотрит на него секунду, а потом добавляет:

\- Хочешь, я могу спросить Сингера?

«Я тебя не понимаю», - хочет сказать Кастиэль, но он уже говорил это раньше, и это ничего не дало. Так что он бурчит «если ты хочешь» и разворачивается, и ему ни капли не нравится ощущение в своем животе, когда Дин идет разговаривать с мистером Сингером.

Не то чтобы это непростительно. Совсем наоборот, на самом деле.

Несмотря на то, что его двоюродный брат Габриэль говорит, что у Кастиэля самый ужасный характер, он действительно понимает, что остальной мир может никогда и не привыкнет к нему. И он, в общем-то, не переживает по этому поводу. Кастиэль не ждет, что кто-то сможет полностью понять, даже его родители. Они самые поддерживающие родители в мире и не показывали своего удивления, когда Кастиэль вырос и отказался выбирать между двумя очевидными вариантами. Это не выбор, это существование, и Кастиэль удовлетворен. Он знает, кто он.

Но было бы хорошо, если бы кто-нибудь мог понять. Они бы выслушивали и знали, и этого было бы достаточно.

Наверное, он начинал надеяться.

\- Дин, ты оставил сво... – Кастиэль разворачивается и замирает в удивлении, потому что Дин прямо позади, а он сам задумался и не заметил. Но сейчас он видит: глаза Дина закрыты и его лицо…

Дин распахивает глаза.

\- Ты, - Кастиэль колеблется, - ты обнюхивал меня?

\- Нет, - быстро говорит Дин.

Он моргает, вздрагивает и затем бурчит:

\- Да. Эм, в общем, Сингер сказал, что его устраивает…

\- Что? – Кастиэль хватает рукав Дина, потому что он намеревается снова сбежать. – Что это было?

\- Нам надо идти, - произносит Дин, застенчиво отводя взгляд. Многие уже ушли, но не все, и мистер Сингер кашляет, намекая, чтобы и они выходили. Кастиэль пихает Дину его книгу, а потом вытягивает его из помещения, не давая ему уйти.

\- Дин, ты ведешь себя очень странно, - говорит Кастиэль, таща его по коридору. – Страннее, чем я.

\- Эй, это комплимент, - весело говорит Дин, и этого почти достаточно, чтобы скрыть напряжение в его голосе. – Слушай, Кас, я уже извинился.

Он хватает Кастиэля за запястье, видимо, чтобы убрать его руку, но замирает.

Школьный коридор вряд ли лучшее место для небольших откровений.

Когда Кастиэль разворачивается к Дину, он уже готов потребовать от него, чтобы тот прекратил все это дерьмо; но он не может. Секунда слабости и быстрая вспышка на лице Дина, все, что Дин делает в остальное время, и Кастиэль видит. Или начинает видеть: страх, желание, вина и еще дюжина чувств, соединившихся в одно.

На минуту Кастиэль не понимает. А потом в его мозг просачивается: руки Дина все еще на его руках, теплые, и они хотят быть там.

Дин отстраняется первым и опускает руки.

\- У меня урок.

\- У меня тоже, - говорит Кастиэль, хотя его рот двигается почти что автоматически.

\- Я лучше, - Дин внимательно осматривает свой рюкзак, используя это как повод не смотреть на Кастиэля, - пойду. Иначе опоздаю. Увидимся, Кас.

Лучшая часть урока истории – погрузиться в то, что только что случилось. Он снова переживает это в своей голове, а потом вспоминает все остальное, что Дин делал – и как себя Дин вел. В итоге Кастиэль пропускает большинство заданий на неделю, но идет на обед с чистой головой и четкими намерениями.

Дина легко загнать в угол, потому что он не ожидает этого. Дин знает, что Кастиэль не вступает в конфронтации – к примеру, за тот случай с краской Дин накричал на Каса, потому что тот не пожаловался директору, - поэтому Дин думает, что Кастиэль никогда не вступает в конфронтации.

Вот почему Дин давится шоколадным молоком, когда Кастиэль садится напротив него.

\- Здравствуй, Дин, - говорит Кастиэль. У него нет еды, но он сомневается, что кому-то есть дело. – Я могу сесть здесь?

\- Конечно, - отвечает Виктор, игнорируя быстрый взгляд «что за херня» от Дина. – Боже, в чем они жарят картошку, в клее, что ли?

\- Эй, Кас, - тихо говорит Дин, и Кастиэль уверен: он уже продумывает, как ему сбежать. – Где твой обед? Тебе нужна что-то взять, там есть такие…

\- Тебе лучше знать, - твердо произносит Кастиэль. Виктор вежливо притворяется, что он полностью занят черлидершами, которые тренируются на стадионе. – Ты делаешь как раз то, что ненавидишь в других, и мне кажется, что я знаю почему.

\- Я думал, что мы уже разобрались с этим, - говорит Дин. – Я просто как все остальные.

\- Нет, - шипит Кастиэль, - это не так.

К их столику подходит Джо, громко приветствуя всех. Она толкает свой поднос к Кастиэлю, а он кивает и берет перезрелый кусочек яблока.

\- О боже, Виктор, тебя тоже достает Памела?

\- Я больше не хочу видеть ни один из ее пирсингов, - уныло говорит Виктор.

Кастиэль недовольно вздыхает. Он знает, что это должно произойти сейчас, пока Дин не сбежал и не сделал то, что он обычно делает с вещами, о которых он не любит говорить или думать. Это вряд ли идеальное место и, даже с удобным шумом вокруг, Кастиэль не хочет заставлять Дина говорить что-либо при его друзьях.

\- Если бы ты был девчонкой, - говорит Дин, нервно сглатывая, пока Виктор и Джо громко разговаривают, - если бы ты был девчонкой, я бы позвал тебя на свидание еще давно.

Кастиэль моргает.

\- Оу.

\- Ты знаешь, они говорят, что Руби пытается насолить Джесс? – говорит Джо, жуя соломку от сока. - Черт.

\- Джесс может позаботиться о себе, - отвечает Виктор. - Я бы больше волновался о том, каково Сэму в команде. Кажется, ему тяжело.

Кастиэль наклоняется вперед и чувствует скачок в груди, когда Дин не отклоняется.

\- А если бы я был парнем?

\- Тогда я бы знал наверняка, - тихо говорит Дин, не потому что он стыдится этого, а потому что это предназначено только для Кастиэля. – Я имею в виду… Ты не можешь что-то сделать, я сейчас понимаю это, но если бы я только знал, тогда наверное, - он пожимает плечами.

\- Тогда бы ты, наверное, знал, кто ты? – предлагает Кастиэль.

Люди всегда говорят, что у Кастиэля пронзительный взгляд; они, скорее всего, не видели взгляд Дина.

\- Да.

Кастиэль никогда не придавал такому слишком большого значения. Он встречался всего с одним человеком за свою жизнь, и, возможно, это даже не считается, потому что вкус Бальтазара неразборчив настолько, что Кастиэль даже сомневается, есть ли у него этот вкус. Так что он пытается посмотреть на все с точки зрения Дина. Это как быть парнем, который всегда считал себя натуралом, и тут вдруг будто земля ушла из-под его ног.

\- Я ни то, ни другое, - говорит Кастиэль.

Дин хмурится.

\- Ты интерсексуал?

Кастиэль настолько поражен тем, что Дин знает, кто такие интерсексуалы, что не исправляет его мгновенно. А когда шок проходит, Кастиэль замирает под решительным медленным взглядом, которым Дин ощупывает его тело.

Дин приоткрывает рот, и в этот раз он даже не пытается спрятать жар в своих глазах.

Кастиэль исправляет свои мысли: это худшее место для этого разговора.

Кастиэлю хочется переползти через стол и залезть на колени к Дину, чтобы узнать, какова на вкус его ухмылка.

\- Они просто смешные, - говорит Виктор Джо.

\- Мы уже знаем это, - отвечает Джо.

Они знали, осознает Кастиэль. Может быть не полностью, но Дин, несомненно, достаточно долго размышлял над этим, чтобы его друзья уже заметили. Это доказывает, что Дин стыдится самого себя, и Кастиэль решает все прямо тут.

\- Сегодня после школы? – предлагает Кастиэль.

Дин почти хрипит.

\- Конечно.

И вот, спустя пару бесконечных часов, Кастиэль сидит в комнате Дина, фактически на самом Дине и целуется до потери дыхания.

Это довольно-таки удивительно, что они дошли до этого после самого неловкого диалога в мире, в котором Кастиэль объяснил, что не быть ни тем, ни другим – это не значит быть интерсексуалом. А затем последовал точно такой же неловкий первый поцелуй. Глаза Дина удивленно трепетали, но он не был уверен, что ему позволено, пока Кастиэль не схватился за его шею и попытался забраться сверху.

А теперь Кастиэль тонет в сосредоточенности и решимости Дина.

Дин посасывает язык Кастиэля и стонет в его рот, проводя пальцами по его спине (но не дальше). Это пьянит, и, честно говоря, устрашает Кастиэля. Сейчас он хочет большего, хотя всегда думал, что однажды в будущем он мог бы попытаться.

\- Дерьмо, - тяжело вздыхает Дин у щеки Кастиэля. Его голос звучит возбужденно. – Притормози, иначе…

Он немного истерически смеется.

\- Хорошая идея, - отвечает Кастиэль, удивляясь хрипотце, которая проскальзывает в его голосе. Он откидывается назад, чтобы восхититься лицом Дина, стеклянным взглядом его глаз и покрасневшими губами.

\- Эй, - вдруг говорит Дин, и его взгляд внезапно обостряется. Они близко друг к другу, живот Дина и его твердый член плотно прижимаются к Кастиэлю. Они оба это чувствуют, и Дин на пробу двигается, потираясь о внутреннюю сторону бедер Кастиэля.

\- Кас, ты…

Кастиэль поднимает брови.

\- Я что?

Дин усмехается.

\- Ты тяжелый.

А потом он тянет Кастиэля вниз, чтобы продолжить.


End file.
